<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pirouette! I Call It A Pirouette, It's Not A Pirouette by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029731">Pirouette! I Call It A Pirouette, It's Not A Pirouette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing (the movie not the concept), Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crypto finds Mirage dancing in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pirouette! I Call It A Pirouette, It's Not A Pirouette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my favorite Mirage quotes. Of course I had to write a fic based on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crypto was gliding down the hall when he heard a crash. Muttering erupted from Mirage’s quarters, along with quiet swearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He found the trickster rubbing his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep slamming into the wall. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Crypto’s tone was so deadpan, his face so flat, that Mirage actually giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed your boringness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you love me anyway.” Crypto shut the door behind him and looked around. “So, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” To his surprise, Mirage flushed bright red. “I’m trying to learn dancing. Fancy...dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Crypto thought about it. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I could dance with you?” Mirage looked at him, cheeks still pink. The hacker sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you know how. I can’t dance either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Crypto admitting he can’t do something?” Mirage yelped as Crypto pulled him closer. They started spinning around the trickster’s room, falling into a steady rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage found himself getting comfortable in Crypto’s arms, and for a moment, he was happy. But then the trickster part of him flared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly grabbed the hacker’s hips and lifted him into the air. Crypto’s feet pushed the door open by just the tiniest amount. They didn’t notice or care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane was in the kitchen getting a midnight snack. He heard the door open and, cheese bowl in hand, went to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw them dancing and felt his heart sink. Of course Mirage would make one of his decoys look like Crypto.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love having Crypto back in this series. Not sure if Octane's attraction to Mirage will become a story point or not. Then again, canon dictates where this universe is going.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>